Mistaken Love
by Mr. Namek Dude
Summary: Vegeta is exiled forced to live on Earth with princess Bulma. How much worse can it get. Both ignore thier hearts and go separate ways. Now the her fathers crown and life is in the on the line. Can they band together and save each other? Ch 8 up
1. Prologue

Bienvunue  
(Welcome In French)  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters and I never will, so why bother on every chapter, I mean who ever owns Dragonball Z is probally drowning in gold right now so how's he gonna stumble on my precise story read only the disclaimer see I don't have one and sue me? How they gonna do that, I mean like……_

*Keeps on babbling some more*  
* 15 million dollar lawyer comes up behind him and shows him the lawsuit*  
"Crap"…  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

This story is based on Vegeta's eventful life following his exile from his home planet Vegeta-Sei after his murderous rampage on royal blood. He was sent away to the peaceful planet of Earth to cure his homicidal bloodlust. (Really only wanted to kill the annoying technologically advanced parasites, who were plotting to rebel against the Vegeta-Sei brutal monarchy of the planets, from such an "accident" from the vicious prince Vegeta that's bound to happen) There he was forced to live under the king' house. Realizing that his daughter is his one and only soulmate, he desperately tries to control his anger, as much as a Saiyan-Jin can do, around her. But to add to his anger he has to compete for her heart when she is under the influence of a nearby charmer. A Baron to be in fact, who's eyes gaze past her to her sickly father's crown. Can Vegeta save the planet from a dictator but still keep Bulma from killing herself in her petty lovesick anguish??

For all who came to my story to get sexual manipulations aren't going to find much here. It's only rated R for the constant swearing, violence, and some TENDER moments with Bulma and Vegeta. (Emphasize on Tender, cause it's only an array kissing methods, roaming hands, and *cough* suggestive things *cough*). I mean like who goes to these fan fiction stories just to get horny?? On the side note I definitely know that a some people won't like my story, but come on, how hard is it to write with a immature 14 pubescent just can't year old mind!?! -Maybe I should get older before I post my somewhat childish story up... But what should I do till then, hmmm, let's see now. Nope, I possibly think of anything. So why stop and do what ordinary guys like me do? Wouldn't I just be bored to shit if I did that? I guess I'll just have keep on writing *Devilish Smirk* Seriously though, what can I do with my gift of words, play football??

Even *sniff* if all my reviews are flames or as some wish to call it "constructive criticism" I will finish my epic on Vegita and Bulma!! I will just have ignore all that ire inferno and continue to write however many people hate my story I won't end my story until it's finished. You won't make me get out, and to all youz who made any of those talented writers can just kiss my butt.

Hope you guys all enjoy. I'll try to post a chapter every two days, but if my every from time to time filled inspiration lake goes dry (Like it does with my Creativity Level) then you'll all have to wait till I can write again. But that's okay, my life is pretty boring right now and I have nothing but the Computer and my petty little imagination that will keep me company.

Key:  
"Speech  
*Thought*  
_(Whisper)_  
'Mental Message' 


	2. Frieza

Chapter One  
**********

The tortured cries of the Gatek filled his ears with its horrid tone. He smirked cruelly as he reflected on how much pain he was inflicting on the huddled quivering mass. He reached down and grasped he neck with his clawed fingers. Raising him high he sought the navy colored eyes and smiled as he saw it filling with utter fear. "Do you remember where your planet is noww?" the slithering words came out of his mouth. The Gatek once proud, fierce, and strong, now lay on the ground looking down in defeat. "It's where it fucking is." Then regaining his flame he shot him a last look of disgust, "Wretched monster" he spat. He sneered and opened his clawed hand, "And you're a disgusting creature." The beam illuminated the dark room piercing the Gatek through his leathery chest and out his back. It fell on the ground with a lifeless thud as the empty body fell on the blood soaked floor landing with an unsettled splash.

"Master Frieza!!" "Master Frieza!!" The voice boomed above him repeated "Please report o the Control Room immediately" Frieza turned from the carnage and carefully stalked out of the room, ignoring the consistent splash that arose each time his clawed feet steeped on the giant puddles of blood. As he opened the torture chamber's door he smiled an evil sneer as he saw the mess he made of the poor creature.

The control room door hissed open and the clank of Frieza's feet filled the room with scraping echo. Zarbon, Frieza's right hand man, winced at the scratching of Frieza's feet. Then summoning up his courage he turned from the great control panels and walked smoothly toward Frieza. "My liege", he said as he bowed down to accept his masters supremacy as did everyone else in the control room did, all stopping his or hers important work to take a minute to tribute their masters presence. Standing up Zarbon put on a fake show of concern as he asked questionably, "My liege, has your gravitational chair malfunctioned, shall I call the droids to repair it." He was answered with a casual flick of the wrist. "Doesn't matter," then nonchalantly adding, "Bring me the disrespectful Announcer." Subsequently lifting himself of the ground by unknown forces, he gracefully glided over to his large mahogany control desk, all whilst keeping his unequaled dominatrix stance. Gently landing on his cold metal chair. He sat there unnerving everyone as his depthless eyes gazed at the passing stars.

Cep nervously opened the door the servant chambers as he heard the loud bang on the door. He opened the door and felt his mouth go dry. The cruel remark on patience he often used on the unnerving servants was silenced as he noticed who they were. They wore the tight-fitting armour and had beam cannons strapped to their arms. An uncomfortable sense of silence filled the chamber as Cep desperately tried to talk but his mouth, though moving, refused to make out a sound except a terrified squeak. "Master Frieza wishes for your company," they replied in a disciplined unison. Grabbing both his arms they loosely held him pushing him towards the control room. He started shaking trying to free himself from the soldiers grip but with no avail. As they dragged him from the servant's entrance he spotted a rusted sword in the hallway. Seeing this opportunity he released his tension and grimly came with the soldiers. Nearing the sword he "tripped" upon an imaginary force and fell to his knees. He had foolishly thought that this sudden weight would startle the battle-worn soldiers into dropping him. Sadly, they held and pulled as if there was no change. As they passed the beaten sword he quickly threw his foot out and miraculously hooking it onto his foot. After what seemed like ages he was propped to his feet as placed in front of Frieza's cold eyes. Gathering up what was left of his courage he stammered, "Y-Y-Yes my lord, do you need of my assistance?"

Frieza's eyes suddenly came into focus as he left the relaxing sight of the heavens and turned his attention to Cep. His eyes turned from a glazed over look to a burning glare. "Are you the one who called me?" Cep stuttering took on a new level as he quietly replied, "Ye-Ye-Ye-Yes Si-si-sir." "Do you know who the strongest man of the universe is?" Frieza's blank tone gave off nothing. "Why you of course," then realizing his deadly disrespect, "Master of Planets." Frieza smirked as he saw the announcer try his hardest to flatter him. "Then why would you have yourself believe that I answer to you!!" His tone became hard steel and words poison. Frieza smiled to himself, as the only thing he could hear from the spineless creature was a loud gulp of terror. "Zarbon, kill him," was the only words that Frieza said after that turning his attention to the great expanse of control panels.

*Fucking bastard, fucking bastard* Kept running through Cep's mind as he heard those fatal words. Seeing Zarbon get up from the corner of his eye he thought *Might as well!" Cep swiftly pulled the rusted sword from the scabbard whirled it over his head and charged at his Master. He bounded upon the desk clenched the sword's handle ready to drive it unto the inattentive head. Frieza eyes never left the screens but his scorpion tine tail had lashed out from behind him. The tail had struck the mad announcer on the forehead. The force was so great that it skewered at the point of impact creating a large explosion effect on his head. It had landed with great precision that the only thing that was harmed was the poor man's head. Zarbon turned his head from the brutal butchery feeling himself giving way to the sickening burst. He felt the blood splatter on his back and on the ceiling and floor.

"Zarbon!" Frieza yelled over the sound of the falling body. "What shall I do for you my liege?" he answered. Frieza started to question with his menacing tone, "What was so dire that this man had to die?" "Well my lord, it seems that King Vegeta wants us present at his son's deportation ceremony so we can escort him to planet Earth. A slow wicked smile spread over Frieza's face as he thought of the whole procession. *It seems that my plan is going very smoothly* "Put us in warp speed now," He ordered to the crew. "We shall all be there in five hours or you'll all be dead." "But sir, you must understand that planet Vegeta-Sei is at least 3 quadrants away," Zarbon protested, "We will never be able to make it in time." He was answered with a depraved smile, "Then you'll just have to try your best now" Zarbon about to say something was cut off, "I shall be in my quarters, and do try to clean this mess up." A look of downfall came up in Zarbon's mind as he quietly hissed; "I shall call for you if anything arises." But his words fell on empty ears for Frieza had already teleported out.

Frieza's lizard form started shimmering within the cold rooms interior. As the image of his serene room came into view Frieza let out a long sigh of relief. He slowly wobbled over to his golden stitched bed. He laid his battered head on the silver satin pillow and smiled warily *Just so tired of all this, what's the point of killing, sure it's fun but even one could get horribly sick of it. I just want a challenge. Me* Frieza gave a weak little laugh *Conqueror of worlds sitting here bored to insanity wanting to go to sleep instead of killing anymore miserable lives. But that would just be pointless; I could fight the top 500 elite of 100 planets and still not use my enormous power. * Hearing what he was thinking *Blasphemy, I could retire and just live a life of bliss like King Vegeta. He sleeps all day thinking he is the strongest being of the galaxy. But all he does is fuck senseless whores to the brink of death, all the while letting his people fall slowly into poverty and death. Bah who cares for that lowly worm anyways? I have bigger plans that to concern him with anything.*

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Author's Note  
-----------------  
I know you guys are all saying, "I thought this was about Vegeta and Bulma". It still is I just wanted to add a side story to build it up. Oh, my stories will steadily grow larger, just getting the hang of writing so much but only ending up with a tiny page.


	3. Departure

Chapter Two  
**********

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To My First Reviewer Lauran**

_(It wasn't a flame either)_  
*Does a little jig*

Added Key:  
Word ^Definition^  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

*Why me* Vegeta roared while shooting at the sparring slaves with large ki blasts. ^Sparring Slaves = Unemployed scum of Vegeta-Sei hired by the hundreds to fight the top elites in massed numbers. They all sign up for the slimmest chance that they kill the warrior and survive to become filthy rich^ *That bastard deserved to die* then with a sly smirk *All of them did, and if…* _(Vegeta come to the docking bays!)_ the voice droned in his mind. His reminiscing turned dark as he thought of another aspect *I would have killed him to but…* Again the voice ordered _(Now!_) Vegeta seethed with anger *How dare he* But understanding that he had no choice but to obligingly press the call button. He calmly waited for the exterminators to eliminate all the slaves. He remained in the room just enough for his personal slaves to come and start cleansing him for his congregation. Making a small frown as he felt the gravity change to a not- so suicidal level, muttering on how many ways he could kill the owner of the voice.

The docking bays were bustling with movement from all the decorators trying to quickly prepare for their prince's departure. All were made to wear black to symbolize the great sadness, or at least wear navy blue and maroon to at least symbolize the royal family colors. All were dressed in mourning attire except Freiza and his men, who wore bright colors to fit Frieza'a strict orders. All other things were embellished with honorary colors as a reflection of the great sadness. But what had caught Vegeta's attention when he walked in was the vast area size Frieza's ship had taken. *Great, just great, I don't fuckin' need them right now* His scowl deepening as he glimpsed Frieza's henchmen approach him as an indication that the progression was about to start. *I knew that Nappa had something up his ass, but **this**, this is just* fuming with anger he clenched his fists and ground his teeth together.

Nappa looked around carefully as he made sure that he wasn't being followed by anyone. Finally acknowledging that all was clear he steadily pulled out his radio and quietly whispered into it, "Meet us in the Imperial Forest it's not safe for us to meet here." He uneasily looked around some more as he watched out for more trouble. He impatiently started tapping his foot in his anxiousness for the reply. The two-way radio unpredictably started to bleep and buzz at a high pitch. Nappa shrieked in fright as he felt his heart try to escape from his chest. The bleeping and buzzing refused to stop as he hurriedly pressed this button and that. The panic stricken Saiyan did what anyone other Saiyan would do, smash it to pieces. Brushing his hands on his armor and checking to see if anyone heard he mumbled to himself, 'Stupid technology'.

The palace was open The progression was eating away more and more hours as the monotone voice of the speaker read, never once pausing to take a breath, all the testimonies and eyewitness reports on his grave crime. All listened intently, some to figure out a way to free their prince, and others just to jeer at his stupid mistakes. But, the one who was to listen the most was off in a little world. Vegeta didn't see the hundreds who crowded the palace or the guards who stood on patrol the entire premises. All he saw was blood-splattered walls, massive heaps of bloody bodies, and him beating the lifeless body of his sister against the ground. The scene replayed in his inner world again and again from his enter into the room to being dragged away from the location. Then it struck him; he had heard nothing for the past few minutes, not even the muffled screams of his head or the monotone voice of the speaker. Banishing the look of daze that had taken over him he surveyed the site and confirmed his fears. They were all focused on him. Some of them were drying their tears; others grinning prospect of a life without the inhuman prince.

This was the time that Nappa had chosen ever so carefully to make his appearance: for the timing, effect, and of course protection. He suspiciously eyed Vegeta (As did everyone there) for any shift in character and position. Taking his place in front of the podium he spoke of his life sentence to Earth. He started speaking in short sentences for a dramatic affect, "My people, today is a very sad day. Our beloved prince is to be taken from us. He shall be escorted by Frieza's men. He shall be forced to work. A servant under the princess Bulma." Pausing, he waited for the hoots and boos to subside before continuing. "But fear not, our kingdom is in good hands, me." Turning around to face Vegeta he extended his hand for political purposes only. "I say farewell to thee my great friend." _(Don't worry about a thing Vegeta; just think of an enslaved life for how ever long you live.)_ Freiza's crew created a tiny ring around him as they led him to the ship. Never once looking back at the smirking face of Nappa.

/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\

I know this chapter is pretty tiny but I'm still working on it.

Next Chapter: Earth 


	4. Date

Chapter Three:_ Earth_

(I have long figured out that there are many girls in FanFiction and I have already made my peace with that, so it may seem to weird to many as how I base my writing and how it may not be as well in some "areas" as others may be, but that's just me :)   
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"STAND READY", the king's voice boomed though her walls. But the issistent yelling didn't irritate Bulma; she just smiled at her father's actions. He had been readying the palace guards to be very attentive and orderly for the Prince's arrival. He had been yelling our commands over the past hours repetitiously as the ships arrival date was nearing. The palace had rang out with calls of "STAND TALL, EYES FORWARD, MARCHING POSITION, WEAPONS READY, ALERT!!!" The earsplitting commands weren't the things though that had been bothering the princess through the day; it was the way she wanted/should have appeared to him. *Be formal mom said, be modest dad said, seemed OK enough but what if he thinks I'm an arrogant, self-centered, little snob? * "Argg" She screamed across the room as she hurled another perfectly good dress at the wall. She stood again looking bleakly at her closet clad in a loose-fitting shirt and panties. "How am I supposed to look good with these clothes!" She stormed into her walk-in closet again and looked at her assortment of clothes from aisle to aisle.

A soft knock broke her eerie silence as she looked carefully into a dark maroon dress, pondering, just pondering. "Princess, may I come in?" the chambermaid called from outside her room. But all ChiChi could hear was a muffled grunt of instinctive annoyance. Taking that as her yes, she slowly entered the room and was overwhelmed by the mess the princess had carelessly made in her effort to dress. The retched mess of dresses and skirts had been scattered everywhere as a crazed Bulma flung expensive items around the room like trash. Letting go off a low sigh she proceeded to transfer her message, "The noble Baron, Yamcha, has been waiting ever so patiently for your arrival downstairs for the past twenty minutes princess." "You know you can drop all that monotonous title and call me as you used to. Everyone just getting to formal with me now that I have gotten older and come to age. Kinda getting annoying as how I have to maintain a stuffy atmosphere and enunciate every word and create a mundane conversation and not touch anything too controversial topic. Juss getting to be a boring old drag to be at those parties." Then throwing the whole one-sided discussion into her present situation she said, "But this" raising her voice into another raised alarmed partial, "This is just messed up. I can't go in a pants, seeing how it is with royalty, but don't want to go in a dress, since how it is to be good-natured and nothing of proper portions. Leaving me with very few good choices." Continuing to mutter to herself she started to sort again throughout her clothes for a match. Hearing all her best friends troubles through a closed door and many clothes was very entertaining for ChiChi to hear it all. She was almost finished composing a massive heap of clothes and other accessories and began to coax the panicky princess out of the confinements of her closet to chose an outfit and finish the night. "Kyouji, he going to be waiting there all alone for however long you chose to stay in here. He might just get up and leave after waiting for so long, or he would stay there and get all old and ugly. _(No offence directed to all the old people in this crowd – Old = Over 30)_ A horrified gasp came from within the closet. "And he might just, after waiting there for so long, see another woman and start to court her. And all the while you stay pitifully in your closet staring blankly into your clothes while you age. Soon after that you'll start to get long permanent black lines under your eyes and flabs of skin will form on your cheeks and your clothes will get old and out of style and…." her mind-numbing list was cut short as the petrified princess screamed and proceeded to chase her chambermaid out of the room. While being herded out she informed her that she was a horrible friend. The door slammed behind her while she muttered under her breath, "Warugaki" heaving up the clothes she started walking towards the wash and the ever-so patient Baron. 

He was waiting patiently, as always, for his date to come out. He didn't think it would have been anything different than his other royal dates had been. Late, boring, and long. But, that's what you have to do to be the grand Cahuna of them all. Swiftly straitening out he solemnly watched as the chambermaid, yet again, came to inform him of his mistress readiness. Putting on a sorry smile and slow shake of the head she updated the baron, for the third time, on how the princess would be there shortly and if anything was wrong in the silent waiting room. He waved her away as she started to ask for more things to try to comfort him while he waited. Placing his chin on his upturned hands he thought *This will soon all be mine, if this princess is to be what they have all been, then I shall have the perfect meeting set up and the perfect conversation. I shall be the most gentleman I can be and soon she will fall for me, not I for her, and I will become King of this lowly planet.* Grabbing a hand painted picture of Bulma on the nearby table he continued his thoughts *All those demi-royalty princess's thought I cared for them in any way other than for royal practice for my grand play. Believed as I swooned their hearts and played my role, perfecting each performance as I tried on higher and higher authority waiting and waiting for the day I could try it on the objective.* Staring into the portrait and finishing his thoughts he did not see her finally come in *Just play my game and win the prize, a shining end for a long dirty road.* Placing it back upon the table he saw his trophy and began his performance.

"Why, have mine eyes deceived me and make me believe that there is such one of great beauty in this room. I thought the painter had drawn a beautiful and creative masterpiece on the face of Aphrodite. But, as I stand in your presence I see she is nothing but a servant to an even greater beauty." He said as he saw her beautiful appearance. She had finally chosen to go with a light blue dress, to accompany her hair. She had raised her top hair into a little butterfly creating small ponytail, letting a few curly strands lay back into her face. (God, I hope that matched and looked alright) Bowing down in front of her he pulled out a tiny red rose draped around a charming little dark green bracelet. The stem was grown and painstakingly wrapped around it in an intricate fashion to match any dress occasion. Bulma looked at the raised corsage and silently laughed as she thought *How corny* then accepting the rose *But why not spoil myself this date?*. "Such the flatterer, aren't you my noble baron." Putting on a disbelieved look of rejection he shot back, "But my lady, how can you say such words? You must be of great mind to be astoundingly humble to say so. You truly are meant for me and my scoundrel ways, but please think no farther of this thought." Grabbing her hands he looked down at her with great sincerity and slyly whispered in her ear, "We have a date to attend." 

With the princess in his arms he smiled hugely as he entered another long series of war stories that had apparently occupied her as he smiled with perfect white pearls. The drive had seemed very long tedious journey to the driver, Juunana-gou, but to the very amused princess, it just ended too soon. As if timed the long series of battle stories ended perfectly as they stopped and the cabman had opened their door. It took Bulma a few moments to filter out the excessive light as it pierced through the cars darkness. She majestically stepped out, not wanting the tables to be for him all date. She knew that all her dates had thoroughly practiced for a one in a lifetime date, but this was different. It was as he had performed this part many times and now just gave it all out with perfect ease and grace. "Shall we go now to grace the people inside with our strikings appearances." Yamcha said, again showing his white teeth. "All they'll be gawking at is the size of your ego," she shot back with a hint of disappointment. All the thoughts of huge restaurants and red carpets of her date were washed away at the sight of a lonely farmhouse and stable. He held out his arm and led the way into the brightly colored stable.

Remarking on the obvious letdown he had given her he quickly tried to explain, "Don't worry princess, we will be going to the most expensive restaurant I can find for dinner, but the afternoon will be spent in this serene rural countryside on horseback." "We're going to be horseback riding?" her tone becoming more interested. "Yes, I hope you do know how to ride." Opening the stable's huge doors she entered first into the not so great smelling barn. "It was my favorite pastime." He watched her as she strolled from horse to horse ready to chose a fine steed *Really? No wonder I went through all that trouble to clear this place out for the week just for the solitude of our wonderful date. For sure, I thought you would figure that we would go here first, I mean, after all those wonderful child time stories and your particular enjoyment in riding.* He slowly started to walk alongside her seeing which horse she would chose. "I will be riding on Hinote my ever faithful mount. Have you chosen yours yet?" "Don't be in a hurry my baron, I will pick one when I see that I like one." She shot back as she looked back and forth through the collection horses seeing if one in particular jumped out at her. "Well I had this one, but I don't think you would like to see it now, do you?" he said distractedly as he waved in the nobles personal horse. Turning around to eye the horse she was taken back by the clear beauty of the horse. It was white mare covered completely in absolute white except for a little black moon marked on its crest. "Her name is Kokkan Akari he called out from behind her. "She is of noble character and as I see." She replied turning around to see his own ride, "Yours is too." The burgundy horse that Yamcha had chosen was clawing at the ground, ready to ride. "Well then, lets not delay any longer, let's go!" with that he reared his horse and sent off into a quick gallop. Sensing the challenge of a race she sent her own horse into a speedy run.

They had been riding for almost three hours and the sun was beginning to go down. Bulma's stomach had cut through the tranquil silence that had been made as the rode slowly side by side in the lush evergreen forest. Bursting into a laughing fit Yamcha looked sadly at his companion. "Don't worry, we're almost there." He said reassuringly. "Its just been to long that I have gone without food you know." She said in a matter of factly tone. Suddenly the dense forest trail broke off leading into a large grassy clearing. The sun had already set and left a warm night, and the stars bright. And to top the wondrous nature's night there was a little picnic basket in the middle of it all. She looked surprisingly at Yamcha who just shrugged and demounted from his horse. She greedily ran to the basket and opened it to find very warm contents inside. He took the basket from her hands and reached inside to find the blanket. He laid out the dark green and black blanket, contrary to his kingdom's colors, and spread it out evenly over the grass. He sat down and started to arrange the food carefully onto the mat. "After all was laid out he said, "Bon appetite."

Bulma laid back into Yamcha's chest as he sat upon a nearby tree. All the food had been put away and a purple and yellow, contrary to her kingdom's colors had been spread out to cover them both. She could hardly keep her eyes open as she felt the warmth behind her and the night's stars twinkling in front of her. She quietly said as she felt her eyes droop, "Today was a beautiful day, thank you so much for it Yamcha." He leaned forward and whispered into her ear as she slipped into sleeps embrace, "And I'll do more, just for you princess." Giving her a light peck on her cheek he let her fall deep into sleep. And the rest of the night she laid in his arms…

  
Author's Note  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, I can't really make my daily Quota, it's just so hard to think with all these school things going on. And getting at least 10 minutes to write after getting a very enriching inspiration boom isn't gonna work each time in school. So, I'll just try my hardest to post a Chapter quickly. _(Juss can't be one of those people who post every day)_

Definitions:  
Warugaki **=** Brat  
Kyouji **=** Spoiled Child  
Hinote **=** Blaze  
Kokkan Akari **=** Depth of Winter's Light  
Next Chapter: Vegeta's take on Earth 


	5. Home

Chapter Three  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I had to change the story a little bit so that he's only living with them not a servant, since I went blank on all my ideas when I thought of later chapters. So if one of the reviews seem weird then this is why.

Nothing to else say but enjoy the chapter!

Vegeta's take on Earth  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

"FUCKING MACHINE!" Vegeta screamed out again for the large kitchen. "Why does everything have to be so fucking stubborn?" He started to pound against the food dispenser. "All I want is some food you stupid piece of shit." He kept on yelling at the machine punching this and that. Finally curling his hands into a ball he rammed the confounded machine right in the middle. After leaving a reasonable dent in it he started to shake his fist at it.

A girlish giggle broke of his stream of curses. Turning around in bitter frustration he was faced with an attractive blue haired woman. She was leaning against the walk and chewing upon a juicy red apple. She looked at him with blissful sympathy as juices ran down her face. "Who do you think you are to laugh at my predicament woman?" He said as he glared daggers at her. *Damn woman, make me look like some fool!* She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by the overflowing contents of her mouth. Huffing indignantly at the food she closed her mouth while Vegeta patiently waited for her to speak. After taking a huge gulp she opened her mouth again but was cut of by Vegeta this time. "Look woman, I don't know who you are but I personally don't think you should be here in the first place."

It was Bulma's turn to glare as she looked at him in shock. "What I don't see is why such disrespectable people are in my palace! You dare speak to royalty just like that! Why you insolent outcast." Vegeta's eyes flashed at the word outcast. He started evily into Bulma's own. He slowly started to walk to her as he seethed, "Listen woman. I may be here to serve my sentence. But there's no way in hell I'm gonna be tolerating your shit and be called an **outcast**. Got it onna.!! I'll do what I want to and you can just deal with imperial orders just like me. So you can send your primpish ass back into your room and leave me my own." Finishing the last as he stood tiptoe up looking directly into her eyes.

She looked dumbfounded at him as he continued to glare at her. "Well then you won't be needing help on this!" she said, walking up to the machine and pressed a button. As she got her drink she turned back around and flung her hair into his face. Looking down upon the machine in absolute silence. Turning his head back to see if she was still there he thought of how she got her drink. Realizing that she wasn't there he turned back around and gingerly tapped the side with his finger. A banana flew out with a hiss into his waiting hands. Looking down in disgust *Why a banana??* Then looking at the machine again he muttered, "Figure that out later." Peeling his banana he turned his back on the machine and slowly walked away.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

*This room is beyond stuffy, it a freaking greenhouse! * Bulma thought as she looked longingly at the huge glass doors and stained windows. *Would it kill if they opened the door or windows? * She gazed at the window wanting more and more to just throw the doors open and let the cool air cleanse the room of the humid rainforest climate. She was waiting for her lovers (Lamen term for a boyfriend, and nothing further than that, yet…) ever so romantic present. She wistfully looked outside at the colorful garden below *What I don't see is why he chose this room* Setting her lips into a firm line to show her apparent troubles she was determined not to gag herself before the attendants came. What happened next had completely surprised her as she heard the door click open and her hearts possessor came waltzing in the room.

She looked at him with utter shock as he came before her dressed in dark tuxedo. His tie portrayed a burning humanoid shackled down to the burning ground. As she peered closer she saw how it was so detailed. The man's face was scarred not of the flames but of bitter agony and anguish. Cocking up her eyebrow as she saw his satanic style she finished her overlook at her handsome baron. She looked up and down from his stylish hair, which was cropped back for now, to his semi baggy black pants. Her mind was in curious turmoil as she struggled to figure out the word that had best described him right now. Then with a stupefied "Eureka!" she deciphered the slippery word. Suave. *Kami, he just knows how to keep my heart.* Bulma was the one who made first move, "So why did you bring me here Yamcha?" Yamcha opened his mouth and… stopped. Walking towards the man sized glass doors he flung them open letting the cool winds blow through the sacrificial room. It was very refreshing as all the old air was blown out of the room and was replaced by a gentle and cool breeze. Bulma never felt so thankful as she grinned at her savior. The wind no only banished the humid air, but it also took all the tensions away with the light wind. Bulma let a childish laugh as she said, "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

The night progressed as the couple sat on the comfy couch and talked the night away. (Don't think me crazy by this thought cause it happens to many people, they just share their life and soul while eagerly listening to one another, and if you haven't done that… then just realize that theres more to love than just meager crushes and sex, it a love that comes from deep within the soul… Getting ahead of myself – Back to the story) a resounding laugh came from Bulma as Yamcha told another childhood story. Seeing her so happy brought him a slight chuckle, which was rudely interrupted by an insistent feeling in the back of his head, a dire feeling that retched his happiness away from him. The feeling grew larger and larger giving him a grim feeling in his chest. Sensing the overcoming dread he looked around desperately, looking for any escuse to leave the person responsible for the disgusting feeling, Bulma. Thrusting his hand into his pocket sleeve he retrieved his ruby encrusted pocket watch. Looking down in feigned shock he said, "My dear, look at the late hour we have converse into." Her face stopped talking as she shut it in saddened mood. "So sorry to do this to you my dearest, but duty will be calling tomorrow, and it comes at an early time. Her look didn't approve. "But in return," his mind racing, "I will be attending the yearly "Dance of the Sun Goddess" ball and festival." This had brought the joy back into her face as she pictured more loving time with her beloved.

Giving her a midnight kiss he let his escort back into her grand palace. She gingerly waved goodbye from her door as the limousine drove away. He had left her in a blissful ambiance but she, she left him in bitter turmoil. Giving off a low growl, he nastily said to his driver and servant friend, Yajirobe, "That bitch destroyed my perfectly planned evening, where I was to bring us to a different level, but that was messed by her and this feeling." Yajirobe just grunted in approval. Thoughts of his earlier planning came to mind as he thought of the wasted day. *Stupid woman, wasted my day and the day of my crowning has been postponed one day, one day my princess!!* Suddenly a thought accured to him, and he slyly smiled at the new turn of events as he yelled out to his driver, "Yajirobe don't bring us home just yet, I have some business to attend to before this day is over." "What may that be sir?" Yajirobe asked in a low baritone voice. Yamcha shook his head and replied, "Not that I'll tell you all the details, but let's just say that this will defenaitly help us in the conquiest of the crown by decreasing the time it would have taken us to get it by sheer amount." Yajirobe mind flashed with many thoughts of early monarchy as he said, "Just say the place Sir." "Sorry Yajirobe, but I cannot trust anyone, even a faithful friend such as you. Just drop me off at the Bleeding Crosswalks…"

Bulma let out a quiet contented sigh as she silently closed the door behind her. She turned around and fell back against the door leaning on it as she thought of the wonderful day that she just had. She was in a blissful little cloud until Vegeta turned the corner and broke her almost perfect day. He looked quizzically at her, cocked his eyebrow, and said, "What's the matter with you woman?" Bulma gave off a slight frown and started to walk towards Vegeta. She put her hand lightly on his cheek and said as she trailed it across his face as she walk past him, "If you knew anything about infaturation, then you wouldn't be asking that now would you my stone prince." "Wha…" Vegeta said with a complete look of bewilderment on his face as he turned around to face her. But Bulma just threw her head up and laughed as she kept on walking "It's love smart one." Vegeta watched her stroll away swaying her hips. *Silly girl, love just makes you weak and incapable* he shook his head and started toward his own personal chambers. *So who needs it?* giving off his last question as his form retreated to his room.

~**@**~ Vegeta ~**@**~

  
"Crazy woman" Vegeta mumbled under his breath as he took another bite of his jerky. He rounded the corner from the royal kitchens, where he made a quick stop to get a bite to eat (Since he finally got the machine under his control). "Makes her look like she's drugged or something" he muttered as he tilted his head back and let the sugar from his other hand which held a stick of fairy dust. When he got to his door he didn't bother to get his keys, he went up to it and gave it a light bump and it flew open. He looked disgustingly at what he saw in front of him. The bed hadn't been bothered to be fixed, clothes were hanging on chairs and on the floor. His closet had been hit by a tornado this morning when he went looking for some jogging pants. *At lease there isn't any food in here* he lightly thought. He dragged himself over to his bed and laid down. Grrr. The sound penetrated through the other rooms. Letting out a low moan he thought *Why isn't there food in here* he looked longingly at the finished snacks. *I'm just to damn lazy to get up* he reflected. Grrrrr. Another sound came again with a greater blast. *I figure that I can either lazily sit here and starve or get up and get food* Neither were looking good for him right now. Finally deciding upon getting up he slowly stood up and looked into his closet. Choosing dark red khakis and a tight-fitting black shirt from the mess he dragged his body towards the door, gave his room a look of disdain, and slammed it behind him.

~**@**~ Bulma ~**@**~

  
*Stupid monkey* Bulma thought as she entered her chambers and sat down in front of the gigantic mirror. *Why does he care anyways?* Bulma asked herself as she ran took a couple of her hair pins out. *It's not like it would matter to him what I choose to do.* She pulled out the rest letting her blue hair fall down to her shoulders. As she continued to stare at herself for any imperfection she blindly reached out behind her and turned her music on. After she had combed it for a million times she pulled it back into a ponytail. Circling around she started rummaging through her pajamas. Giving off a happy grin as she dug her hand in and pulled out a light blue polo with tiny white clouds floating about. After searching a couple more minutes she was rewarded with a matching soft pair of dark blue chinos. ^Chinos = light pants for casual wear^ Grrr. The sound seemed to echo from the walls. Bulma reached down and started to rub her stomach. "Must be hungrier than I thought I would be" she said out loud. Deciding to go to the kitchens for a midnight snack she crept out of her room. Giving her perfectly clean room another glance, she closed the door quietly and headed towards the royal kitchens.

Bulma sat on the counter facing the open refrigerator. She had her head laid back and her eyes closed as she waited for the cool air to cover her completely. And when she felt the cold air dissapear she knew exactly who it was, "Why do you always bother me in my most peaceful times." She said. "Well I never thought that being in a drugish daze and being frozen counted as being peaceful, but you Humans do have weird customs." He countered back. She opened one of her eyes and looked digging through the refrigerator like a mole. "Why are you still awake?" she asked tentatively. "Couldn't sleep." He answered simply as he pulled out a giant sandwich. Bulma's thoughts went to his earlier days and decided not to go any further. Vegeta turned around and lightly added, "And besides, one can't go to sleep on an empty stomach." His last remark hid the tension from the conversation as he left the kitchen with a highly stacked plate.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
I know this chapter took forever but, *Starts saying all his petty excuses*

Oh, I know I'd have to address this sooner or later so…  
This story's first chapters are based on the "True" romance that Yamcha and Bulma had for each other. Their high-strung love will progress until certain instances occur between their romance. Once their relationship has been shaken enough, then I will enter in Vegeta in quiet-subtle ways until their forbidden relationship has bloomed. So please don't be reviewing on how Vegeta hasn't made his grand appearance yet and how its all between Yamcha and Bulma. If I do do it this way it will be a more sacred love that they share between them and their passion unrivaled by the petty ways that some stories which compel the love early on in the story. I am hoping to build up the true complexity of love and build the story up to a stunning climax, which would have not been possible without the seeds of betrayal and first love.

Definitions:  
Kami **=** God  
Onna **=** Woman


	6. Castle

Chapter Five  
/\**/\**/\**/\**/\**/\**/\**/\**/\**/\**  
Since this story will be getting larger please email me at forever_short89@hotmail.com if you want to be in the mailing list that I will be sending each time I update a new chapter, please title it Fanfiction or Mailing list so I can see it. And I know that Vegeta is OOC right now by being all light and not moody, so I'm going to fix that.

Key:  
=> Song   
~**@**~ Change in Point of View ~**@**~

**Castle**  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

~**@**~ Bulma ~**@**~  


Bulma lay down in bed looking up at the ceiling. *I had a wonderful night, and a lovely date* pouting she turned to her side. "So why can't I sleep?" she asked out loud. Feeling restless she turned to her other side and stared blankly. *I can't take this anymore!* the thought went through her head a couple hundred time. Getting frustrated of her fruitless sleep she swung her feet over to the side of the large bed. She walked over to the lights and flipped them on. A deep groan came from her tired body as she walked back to her bed. Throwing herself on the bed she whispered into the pillow she held on her face 'Music'. Her room computers were activated with her word as they turned on to a station. A song started as Bulma kept on shoving her head into her pillow. As she recognized the song she took her head from the pillow and said "Louder." And as the booming song began she put her head back into the pillow.   


**Everywhere**  
=>  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone 

  


~**@**~ Vegeta ~**@**~ 

  
Closing his eyes unsuccessfully he tried again to get some sleep. *I need drugs* Grabbing his pillow he threw it across his cluttered room as he angrily said, "But instead I have to sleep without its help!" He really didn't know why he was so fuming mad, but it was just making him angrier not knowing why he was. Realizing that he wouldn't get any sleep any time soon, he jumped from his bed. He started stretching as he felt the boundless energy surge through him. After stretching he opened his large windows and jumped out from the seven-story window. Feeling him being taken by gravity he let himself fall instead of flying away. He stretched his arms out wide as he quickly passed through all the lower levels. He opened his eyes and saw that the ground was rushing up at him. Extending his arms forward to meet the ground he pushed off a second after landing throwing him into a fast summersault. Landing on the ground, he burst off into a high-speed run.

When Vegeta rounded the Briefs lot for the fifth time he decided to head back for the forest and castle. As he neared his window, which was pretty close to Bulma's, he noticed something in the gardens. Slowing down he came to a walk. He had heard some noises and people by the place below her balcony. He heard a slight whisper say, "Fucking get out of the way." The two figures both glanced up as they heard a sound by Bulma's window. Bringing his voice down lower, "Shit, she's coming, hide. Don't let the bitch see us and figure out the plan." Still looking up at the window where a lone figure neared it. "Get the orchestra ready and take the hover cars and weapons through the back way." One of the dark shapes retreated to the black forest behind him. Vegeta looked upwards and saw Bulma open her balcony window. *Hmm, might as well sit here and see what this "lover" has to do.* Moving around cautiously he placed himself closer to the action to get a better view.

~**@**~ Bulma ~**@**~  


Bulma silently opened the latch that held her balcony windows closed. She had come to investigate when she heard a tapping on the glass doors. As she opened the double doors she curiously peered down into the darkened gardens. She heard a voice cut through the night, "My beautiful princess, you look even more like an angle in this gloomy night. She smiled when she recognized her Baron's voice *Wait, no, he is my loving baron* Feeling possessive she called out, "Why do you come here in the shadowed gardens my baron." She saw her baron come into the light. When he came into her view he kneeled down and said, "I dare not carry a conversation over this noiseless night." Looking around he added, "But instead…" He swooped his hands back and dissolved into the darkness and heartfully said, "Oyasumi". Confused Bulma furrowed her eyebrows and said, "What…" But she was cut off when a low melody transformed the silent night into magic.  


**Moonlight Serenade**  
=>  
I stand at your gate and the song that I sing is of moonlight.   
I stand and I wait for the touch of your hand in the June night.   
The roses are sighing a Moonlight Serenade.   
The stars are aglow and tonight how their light sets me dreaming.   
My love, do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?   
I bring you and sing you a Moonlight Serenade.   
Let us stray till break of day   
in love's valley of dreams.   
Just you and I, a summer sky,   
a heavenly breeze kissing the trees. 

So don't let me wait, come to me tenderly in the June night.   
I stand at your gate and I sing you a song in the moonlight,   
a love song, my darling, a Moonlight Serenade  


Bulma leaned against her hands as her elbows rested on the balcony railing. She let out a heavy sigh as the last romantic notes disappeared.

~**@**~ Vegeta ~**@**~  


Vegeta cursed himself as he noticed that he was smiling a sort of sad smile. *Why do you show emotion?* Shaking his head he got up from the bushes he was hiding in and gaged at the huge display of motion that he was sensing from Bulma. *The wench is blind.* Taking off into the sky he headed upward towards his room making sure that Bulma didn't see him. When he entered into his room he spat out, "I cannot continue to live in such filth." Standing on the windowsill he opened up his palms. *These fools will just have to buy me new clothes.* He shot off small beams around his room demolishing all the filth and dirty clothes into a large dust cloud. He smirked when the fumed cloud vanished leaving a starch and empty room. He saw that his room walls were lined with steel. "Why?" his smirk turned evil, "Don't they trust me?" *This is better* he thought when he glanced around the room. The room had taken on a new personality when all the soft carpet and colored walls were cleaned off. *I wonder why I've never done this before.* Settling down in the center of the bleak and lifeless room he crossed his legs, closed his eyes, and started towards a deep meditation.

~**@**~ Bulma ~**@**~  


A loud knock broke Bulma's peaceful sleep. Hoping it would go away, she buried deeper into her mound of pillows, blankets, and comforters. When the constant rapping at the door stopped Bulma thought she could go back to her wonderful dreams. She fell deeper and deeper into sleeps hold. Then, suddenly a heavy thumping came through her door. She heard, "Ibiki Kaibutsu get you lazy ass of the bed. Bulma made a giant groan as she realized that Chi-Chi was outside her door. "The guards have been knocking on that dang door of yours for an hour already." Pausing for an answer, "Fine I'm coming in." Bulma ignored her comment and kept herself buried under the heavy bed items. When she heard the loud crash of her door hit the ground she knew something was defiantly wrong. Digging towards fresh air and light she looked over her sea of blankets at the crazed woman that stood on her doorway. "I told you to get your lazy butt off the bed, but you wouldn't listen so I let myself in." Chi-Chi said putting her hands on her hips glaring at the awoken princess. "I wouldn't have done so if anything wasn't wrong now would I?" she answered Bulma's mad features. Bulma rubbed her head and asked, "So what's wrong, or did you just want to mess with me?" Rolling her eyes Chi-Chi countered, "Well I thought you would want to know that since you're the only royal blood here today since your father and mother went to the annual RPA ball. And they left you a note explaining some things to do in their absence seeing as that you have no date to attend with." Bulma stomach turned as she thought of being stuck in the castle for however long her parents attended the Royal Planet Alliances ball. "As for breaking your door done, the kingdom is turning to ruin with unattended matters waiting for you to sign and agree." Chi-Chi said breaking of her line of thoughts. Handing Bulma an envelope with her fathers seal Chi-Chi and the rest of the guards left.

She broke open the seal and unfolded the note and read:  
_My daughter, Princess Bulma,  
As of your rank you are to be running the kingdom for our absence at the ball. We will be gone for about 25 days for the time of the ball and length of the trip. We ask for you to be a responsible ruler in our leave. Your mother and I wish for you to leave your childish acts for the time being. As I say this all formal and nonformal activities that you had scheduled with baron Yamcha have been cancelled and his appearance will be met and shunned of the castle for the 25 days we are away. The guards have been informed of your schedule and while contact us when they have noticed your not there. You are to stay at the castle at all times and address certain appointments at a later day if they are not to your knowledge to answer. We will miss you and we hope for a reliable ruler out of you. There will be another letter in this envelope relating to the kingdom's activities and your duties as a sub-ruler.  
Your father,  
King Briefs_

Bulma gasped and read the part again, "_All formal and nonformal activities that you had scheduled with baron Yamcha have been cancelled and his appearance will be met and shunned of the castle for the 25 days we are away_." She angrily scratched her head as she pondered of her 25 days stuck in the castle. *There will be no one to have company with except Chi-Chi who works throughout the day and castle, and then there's Vegeta.* She stopped and seriously thought of spending the day with him, *Hah, there's more emotion in a tree. Well, it's either him or a very lonely day with the nontalkative guards and furniture.

~**@**~ Vegeta ~**@**~  


Vegeta wiped his soaking forehead and leaned against a tree. He had been working out endlessly for the past few days when he realized that the guards have strict orders not to let anyone in or out of the Briefs whole estate. He had even tried to escape but was caught by the patrolling guards posted around the castle and out of the property. *If that screeching banshee was more responsible I would be able to go to town, but since she's to careless and with that sneaky baron around the guards are on full alert* He got up to resume his training. Punching at metal bots that used to be old guard models before the Briefs got real people. The bots held their arms up to swing at him and to shoot minor metal blasts. *Argg, deflecting another bullet, these damn things hurt.* Shooting a thin Ki blast at one of the robots neck breaking it off entirely but leaving the robot still attacking. Swinging in and out through the mess of crumpled metal arms from all his blocking. Shooting up into the air he waited for the bots to follow suit. Just as he predicted half of the machines stayed behind with their arms in the air-shooting bullet after bullet in rapid succession at him. And the other half were chasing him eagerly. He had tried yesterday, the first day that he found the somewhat formidable robots (When attacking him all at one time), to throw some of the flying guards at the stream of bullets but they just easily bounced off.

Powering up to Super Saiyan-jin (Since there will be no Goku to compete with he has already gotten the rank of Super Saiyan when he killed his family.) he turned around and headed for the line of bullets. Not caring that the bullets tattered his clothing, since it didn't hurt him much, he powered up his hands by surrounding it with a force of Ki energy. Flying through their ranks he watched them all fall down. Putting his attention back to the flying bots he opened his palms and shot succession after succession of beams at them. He powered down and smirked as he saw the remaining bots hit the ground. *The machine repairmen will have a hard time with these machines.* Giving off his natural stance with his arms crossed he looked on as other robots came from the castle and got the remains of the metal scraps. All the while not knowing he was being watched.

~**@**~ Bulma ~**@**~  


Bulma had taken a break from the long stack of work to glance down into the large fields for the horses. She was about to turn back when she heard loud explosion coming from the fields. Looking for the source of all the noise she saw Vegeta fighting some of the old guard machines. Not knowing why she didn't see her earlier inventions being blown to smithereens, all she saw was Vegeta. He was only wearing black fighting pants, a dark sash, and white gis. She marveled at his sweat-covered body. She noticed every little detail on his bronze skin. She watched as how his chest muscles heaved from the battle. She saw that the bullets made no difference to him as the rocketed off of him and hitting other things. She saw his sharp and angular hair mangled. She saw the remnants of his shirt. She looked at his unforgiving eyes and dry mouth. She stayed there the longest, just staring at his cracked dry mouth. She stared at his lean and hard body. She saw every curve of his muscles. And as she saw this she could see no imperfection or fat. She saw the well-structured body for quiet sometime. And her heart throbbed when he took a menacing pose with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Shaking from her dreamlike phase she corrected herself *No you love Yamcha, not some evil man from another planet. Even though Yamch is a bit chubby at the hips…* Looking at Vegeta's body again… ***NO**. You love Yamcha a very romantic Human* Emphasizing the word Human as she still stared at Vegeta as he walked into the castle. *Not this bronze monkey that has been forsaken from his planet.* Then in the back of her mind, *Then why do you have a hard time looking away?* She knew no answer to that as his figure disappeared from site. Muttering to herself, "Probably your need for Yamcha, or another man…" Her eyes glanced the room as her thoughts and the room went quiet. Looking up at the time she was shocked to see that she had spent an hour and a half just watching Vegeta. (She knew the exact time because she kept looking up at it when she did her work) *Well it is my break now so…*

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Do you people (Respecting the different genders here) like ~**@**~ and me switching the Point of View from Bulma to Vegeta?? I'm only doing it so you can kind of see the connection the two share. Give me some feedback and I will consider the reasons you post for dis/liking it. Till then Sayonara!

Definitions:  
Sayonara **=** Bye  
Oyasumi **=** Goodnight  
Ikibi Kiabutsu **=** Snoring Monster

Next Chapter: -*-Connections -*-


	7. Connections

Chapter Six : Connections

..........................

"Halt!" The guard said menacingly to the cloaked figure. "State your name and business wyrm before you enter the King's chamber." They stood by the golden doors that led to the private chambers of the King.

Dark eyes looked from behind the dark folds of the hood at the two grunts that stood before him. "I will enter fool without you or your companions damn monkeys knowing what I please to do with your damn King. And you if you don't take heed and move away, so that as your life won't be forfiet."

A worried flash passed through both the guards' faces. The one who had stepped forward now anxiously glanced back at his buddy who was fumbling with the indicator. Finnally gripping his own device he locked on the strangers Ki power. The man shook his head sadly and said back at his companion, "Don't worry 'bout it Wiofs that man couldn't hult a yearling, just another bum begging for money."

The other had turned to face the cloaked figure again, "The king has taken i'll today and won't be taking the fun of killing your tiny nonexistent lives. Now if you want to die that bad..." He stepped forward and puffed his chest out. "I don't have time for you idiots, MOVE!" The lone figure yelled at the man who still blocked his way. Holding up his hand he quickly powered up and shot a red ball towards the other who wore the green indicator.

The ball exploded in a blast of red fury and heat. It threw handfuls of dust everywhere, clouding the view of the surprised guard as he saw the remnants of the other guard turn to ash then nothing. Then quickly turning back to where the man used to be...... suddenly he felt a heated rush going through his body .... Then nothing.

As the dust cleared the cloaked figure was nowhere to be found. And the first guard was reduced to nothing but ash and dust. And the other was left with a petrified face and a gaping hole in his stomach.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

Bardock slipped inside the King's chambers and was slightly surprised at what he found. It was thick and hot inside the room and there was a slumped figure in the thick folds of the bed.

"Sire, get up now. We have many things to do today." Bardock said to the huddled figure under the deep layers of cloth. He was answered with a low whiny moan, "Noooo."

Bardock crossed the large room within seconds and reached toward the massive curtains that hid the bright afternoon sun. Reaching out with both hands he grabbed it and yanked it down. The heavy curtain ripped through its foundations and crashed to the fur lined marble floor. Turning his attention back to the huddled King he bent down and threw of the many layers of hot blankets.

As the layers decreased it finally revealed the hidden figure. Bardock looked down pitifully at the reining king, Nappa. As he looked down he remembered how much _he_ had worked just to get this dog the crown he wanted so much...

~@~ Flashback ~@~

"Say your last words _my lieges_." Nappa said smugly to the tied Elders and council members. "You will have your day bastard, our people will overthrow your tyranny and foolhardy rule that will last you few generations." The eldest of the council replied grimly.

Nappa's laughter boomed everywhere as he laughed hardily and shot back, "What people." He swept his hands around implementing the many who had come to his call. "Your people are gone or looting through **my peoples** garbage!"

"But enough, you frail pathetic excuse for a Saiyan, your people have poisoned this planet enough with your living breath and souls." He turned his back to them and walked away saying, "Fire at will." 

That night was filled with many screams and cries of the old generation of council members and Elder leaders. Nappa sat by his window watching the groups that came and went, each carrying their own stones to throw. "Their generation is gone and planet Nepa-Sei is forged of the bones of old and cooled with blood of the strong and young. There is no more Vegeta-Sei, a pathetic hidden planet, but the unreveled power of Nepa-Sei. We will crush our old alliances and become our own bitches of the Galaxies." He said conceitedly, he sighed and gazed out again at the beaten figures and gulped down his dark red wine.

~@~ End ~@~

*That seems so long ago, and I won't let this bum ruin it for me, all that I have done, and my control over this dominion* Shaking the feeling of near failure, he reached down and lifted the weighty man to his feet. His possessed strength didn't come naturally to any one so easy as he did, which reminded him of how much he had sacrificed to get his puppet to the throne.

He leaned forward as to whisper in his ear. When his lips were as near to touch he took a deep breath and screamed into Nappa's ear. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING." Ultimately he got the slumped mans attention. He turned to face him and Bardock saw in amazement on how badly the drugs had taken their toll on the man.

Nappa's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, his cheeks were bruised and had deep dark lines cut into them below his eyes, and his body and mouth were slack and limp. It then dawned on Bardock what had happened. *Stupid fool, he overdosed on the _patis_ and was suffering the major side affects it created* He hefted Nappa high enough to let his feet dangle before he threw him against the nearest wall.

"You fucking fool, what did I tell you." Recovering just enough to lift himself on hands and knees to glare icily at Bardock with hangover eyes. Taking this as a slight amusement and not a threat to be reckoned with Bardock came closer to Nappa. "What the fuck do you think you can do to me??" He said, "Your to fucked up to do anything as close as you are thinking."

To answer his remark Nappa's body started to shake and he threw up heaves of food and liquids on the floor. Bardock grew madder and closed the distance between the two and kicked his heaving gut, resulting in Nappa dropping back to lie on his stomach and giving the floor more of his insides. "Why don't you listen to me bitch, see what horrible things it does to you if you don't."

Bardock walked back to the bed careful to avoid the bile and sickness that plagued the floor. He sat down and stared back at the pitiful person that lay before him. *I will destroy you and then rebuild you back up to my desires. You will become my slave and loyal bitch Nappa, and you will love it.*

After a couple more minutes of silence and more juices spilt on the floor, Bardock finally addressed what had happened. "If you had taken them like i told you to you wouldn't be feeling anything but a minor headache. _Patis_ is the strongest level of Steroids our people know. Though its effects can be harsh the results are worth it. Our power levels will double very soon and so will our army. The drug will be deadly to our troops and will sadly kill of 3/10 of the group. But those who live will be stronger than any army our people have ever had!"

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

"Our army is waiting for you my king." Bardock said annoyed that Nappa was to busily caring for his warring armour more than his own shock troops. *That will be another thing that will have to be changed.

After polishing his shiny helm another time he grew confident that he would be ready to meet his troops. He walked over to where Bardock stood impatiently and took a deep calm breath before he reached out to open the red curtains. As he stepped onto the porch he was amazed at the proximity of who had gathered before him.

Before him stood thousands of men and women all wearing his crest and re-designed armour. He gloated at all the attention the 50,000+ people were giving him. He rose his arms experiemently and got an earth shattering cry of the combined forces. His heart was filled with happiness and glee as he thought of all the damage he could do with them.

His eyes passed through rows upon rows of rows of fighters and his eyes gazed up at the humongous numbers Battleships and Carriers that he saw that filled the sky and blocked the sun casting a cool overshadow over the entire plain. Still agape at the whole presence of it all he whispered back to Bardock, "Is this our whole army and fleet."

Nappa sensed Bardocks displeasure and him shaking his head, 'No sire, that is only our shock troops and their part of the fleet, or in a simpler way, this is the 3rd regiment.' Nappa's eyes shot up and he whispered back, 'How many regiments are there.' He was answered by a strained voice, 'Will you stop putting your attention back here and put it where it needs to be, motivating your people. This will be your last question and my last answer. There are approximately 5 regiments and 10 generals altogether."

Feeling satisfied, Nappa turned around and began to give his speech of motivation and all his plans for the United Kingdom of all Saiyans-jins (UKS). But hidden from all sights was a speaker planted behind Nappa's ear and the mic. on Bardocks lips. All who witnessed the gathering were amazed and perplexed at the great intensity as which Nappa's words were....

"I don't see why we take this route Bardock, this may yet be our undoing!" Nappa yelled at Bardock who sat down coolly at the table. It was a couple of hours after his presentation that Nappa had finally given his thoughts about the plan. "We are heading towards the Ice-Jins sectors of space. You try to spark a flame between me and Freeza, Why?" Nappa added more to the faults that he had seen with the plan. You slightly underestimate me and our people, Bardock glared back at the furious Nappa.

He pointed towards the map that covered the table. "If you would hold you damn anger and watch my plan you will see why we will wage war against that snake." His finger followed a twisting path that led them towards many of their old allied friends. "These are the planets we will conquer one after another and if we strike quickly their defenses will not be intact and no sound of warning will come to the others"

Nappa calmed down and stared back at the map, "Why do attack those planets, most were part of our old alliances. It would seem that you lessen my allies and add onto yours." He said questionably. Bardock snapped back at him, "The only reason I do this my **KING** is because the late King Vegeta had allowed these strong kingdoms flock around our superior power as to not be destroyed. And from these planet battle we will gain more warriors, slaves, and others for your army's pleasure.

Feeling shot down he said back, "Fine whatever, we shall see if that is true or not. But for now, I tire and wish to retreat back to my quarters for some rest. Inform me of your plans at a later time." Nappa hung his head down low and shuffled back to his room, totally defeated. Behind him though was the victorious Bardock with a evil smirk on his face *You will become my dog today Nappa!!*

After gloating for a couple of seconds he turned back to the map that lay before him. He picked out a small pointer and traced from planet to planet, beginning at Planet Nepa-Sei and ending at Planet Earth.....

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
I know many people are confused about my writing right now, but i'm just trying to find some way I will write that suites me so I'm going through many different phases. Stick with me and everything will be okay right around the seventh or eighth chapter.

Next chapter = Why?? 


	8. Why?

Chapter 7 = Why??

So sad, no reviews.  
*Stares at his empty inbox ready to cry*

Key:  
: = Dream Action  
-= Dream Words  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The days grew longer and longer, days turned to burning hell's with no relief in sight. And in that tremendous heat this part of the epic story begins. In the Brief castle in the faraway planet of Earth.

~**@**~ Dream ~**@**~ (This may kinda get confusing but... oh well)

-Finally peace in this forsaken world-  
:Eyes run over the blackened ash world:  
-I leave that place to come to this disturbing place-  
:Bends down to feel the smoked ground:  
-No place of peace and quiet in this life-  
:Lets the black soot fall from between his fingers:  
-Death and destruction just follows me-  
:Hits hands together making a cloud of dust:  
-Yet this feels very much connected to me-  
:Dust cloud circles body and clouds the view:  
-Strange powers at work here to destroy-  
:Cloud becomes darker and denser:  
-Yet changed this power is one of old-  
:Cloud constricts throat and waters eyes:  
-Something evil and new has come to meet me-  
:Throat won't open Eyes won't open Heart won't open:  
-This thing takes three aspects to kill me-  
:Dust disappears yet body won't work:  
-All working together to stop me from my goal-  
:Body fights Mind fights Soul fights:  
-Can't help myself when they do come-  
:Warm Cold air blows around body:  
-But still there's is always hope and help-  
:Air blows around and around the unmoving body:  
-One that comes not from me but from another-  
:Eyes ease open Throat calms Heart still frozen in steel:  
-Help comes but I refuse it to come to one area-  
:Wind pushes and gushes around Heart:  
-I still deny it to help as it tries helplessly at it-  
:Wind blows itself out and disappears:  
-It may leave or I can change-  
:Body's okay but still something's still broken:  
-I can't move I can't feel I just can't open-  
:Pain comes back of another sort:  
-I can't won't don't want to fight it anymore-  
:Body crumbles Mind breaks Soul flies away:

~**@**~ End ~**@**~

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and saw what had happened. He was curled in a fetal position on the floor. His head was burning. His hair damp with sweat. Hi mouth caked with dry blood.

The room failed to show any difference it had from the owner. Pillows were everywhere and some even torn apart, its contents strewn around. His thin blanket lay in shreds around the curled position of Vegeta. Anything made of glass lay shattered the pieces in clumps around the floor.

But Vegeta kept on lying there in a curled position contemplating this dream. When he came to this planet he had almost the same dreams but hey came in confusing little pieces from night to night. It never came with such color and feeling and strength it did today. His dream, first time in fullness and length, was vivid and powerful enough to render him useless for quite a while.

His body lay there and his eyes were glued to his broken window and past to the dark sky. It wasn't till he saw the bright sun peak through the broken glass of his window before he sat up. He seemed calm and ready jus staring blankly at the wall. Yet his mind and spirit were waging wars in him.

Vegeta felt shaken and broken from just this dream. So he waited till his sensitive hearing brought his noise of awakening and business, before he chose to act. Then he simply got up and changed his clothes to something more pleasurable to see. Then he walked out of his broken room and finished his day his old cocky way.

And he would plainly tell the king's attendants that his room needed some redecoration. And this continued for a couple of days, which soon ended to be weeks. So after the second week of denial and pain Bulma got up the courage to speak out when no one else would approach the dark person.

She came to him during an especially hot summer day when all was dead and burned. She found him sitting underneath one of the oaks in the old orchard. She came bounding up to him hoping that her happy mood would get through to him.

"Vegeta!" she screamed out to his breaking his restful sleep. Still groggy from the night before he thought *This is going to kill me*. He scratched his head and waited for the screaming banshee (Many thanks to Princess Panchi for that one) to come closer. He wearily closed his eyes receiving seconds of precious peace and quiet before; again her cry came out piercing through his mind.

"Woman, will quit that insistent screaming, I hear you," Vegeta called out to the running figure. Abashed she slowed her pace and waved hi to the scowling face. "How you doing Veggie head." Slightly confused he lowered his voice to mask it and said, "And since when do you call me that?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Bulma answered daring herself not to look at his eyes. "I was just in one of the higher levels when I saw you out here in the heat all alone." Still confused he said, "I've always been alone with my goings and leavings and yet before no one cared unless I came close." "Now don't be going off like that, off course I ... We care about you."

"Changing the subject she quickly said, "Anyways, I just thought you'd like my company," Adding carefully, "After what's been happening these last few weeks. Giving off an uncontrolled growl, Vegeta dismissed her thought and company, "Just leave okay, my problems are my own."

"Aren't you supposed to be with the loser off somewhere?" Vegeta growled his eyes shrinking in a glare. Feeling nervous she hastily said, "Well father has not been back from his trip and I am grounded to the castle and it's premises, taking no calls but those of business. And today I finally had the chance to leave to do my own biding for the time bieng."

"So why don't you go and spend this precious time and go somewhere else and leave me alone." Vegeta mumbled. Bulma frowned and crossed her arms as if to say she wasn't leaving.

Feeling it to be a loosing battle she hurried and switched to plan B. "But since I came out here to get some oranges I decided to just eat out today. You wanna join me?" Vegeta about to say something felt his stomach tighten and growl. When they both realized that they were both staring dumbfounded at his stomach Bulma laughed out loud and Vegeta gave off his signature smirk.

"I guess were both hungry," Bulma said busying herself with the picnic basket she had brought along, "Good thing I brought enough to feed an army." Cocking an eyebrow at the tiny basket she had brought he reached inside and pulled out a tiny little box. 'What the hell." he said quietly to himself as he ripped the box in shreds and small little pellets flew everywhere. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" he yelled out as he reached down to examine one of the pellets.

Laughing quietly she scratched the back of her head Goku style. "I guess on your planet they don't serve these capsules." she said and watched as Vegeta tried to chew one of the bright yellow capsules. "'These things are hard as he...." but stopped when she mentioned his planet. "I already told you woman that I have no more relation to that damned planet and I don't want to speak about it." His features darkening.

*I'm gonna figure why sooner or later Vegeta and see what the monkey's hiding.* she thought to herself giving no heed to the angry Saiyan. "I would have thought even you could figure it out by now." She muttered seeing the frustrated Saiyan try to smash it apart with a sharp rock.

"These damn things are useless!!" he exclaimed out loud, throwing the piece away disgustedly. "Aye." was all she could come up with as she searched around for the bottle that was in the basket. Taking a teacher's tone she said, "See this, we'll a couple years back our alchemist lab back at our old castle found a mixture that when applied in small amounts would change the form to a solid and broken state, like powder. We'll after much more funding and time he found another powder that conversed his old liquid combination, so that when added could return it to the form true." Sweeping her hands around as if to implement the large castle and surroundings, "Soon we were in much demand and received many orders, getting rich."

Still perplexed Vegeta plucked the clear bottle from her hands and shook the contents vigorously. "I still don't see how the stupid dust works." Shaking her head Bulma took the bottle from his hands and broke open the seal, "After a while the system grew more sophisticated and bug proof." Taking a small amount between her forefinger and thumb she brought it above the yellow capsule and released the powder, "This is what happens to it."

When the powder touched the pellets outside it became absorbed into the main shell and disappeared. "You have lost your mind woman, nothings happening...." Broken of by his amazement when he saw the capsule break apart suddenly set loose a small yellow dust cloud. When the dust finally dissipated it revealed a tall glass with some sort of yellow liquid and a little umbrella with ice.

Bulma picked it up and took a huge swig at it. "Taste this its pretty good." she said handing him the cold glass. Taking a test sip he found it good and started to drink it in huge gulps. All the while watching Bulma grab several colored boxes from her basket and carefully chose certain colored pellets from each box. When she finished with her gathering she packed the rest back into the small basket and carefully arranged them. When she had put everything in small areas wide apart from each other she stepped back and motioned for him to do the same.

When they both had taken enough space away she grabbed a handful of dust and threw it around the entire area. The whole place suddenly disappeared in a haze of crazy colors and dust clouds. After a heavenly breeze that took the slightly disturbing cloud away it shocked Vegeta on how much had changed. Instead of a bunch of capsules lined up on the grass there lay a purple and yellow blanket that had the most delicious looking food neatly arranged along with utensils and plates to accompany it.

After a warm lunch and cold dessert Vegeta lay back and witnessed what had happened. Bulma grew more and more astonished as she had to open more and more boxes to fill his appetite. *The best part of it, is that there's is nothing to clean* he thought happily as he saw Bulma just simply take out a brush for the same basket and a little silver container that had golden cream in it and started to brush the remaining dishes. Soon they had shrank and turned to gray speckled capsules that were put in the basket for later cleaning.

"I thought I had brought enough for an army but instead ended up with only for us!!" she exclaimed astonished. "It was a good lunch despite its owner." Vegeta remarked. Bulma's jaw dropped her voice going higher and higher an octave as she yelled out, "Why you ungrateful little bastard, for all i did this is how you thank me!" Vegeta took much pleasure when he saw her face turn a bright purple. "Just kidding, it was a good lunch." he replied leaning against the tree.

Sitting cross-legged Bulma decided to ask her question one more time. Talking slowly and cautiously she said, "So, you never did tell us why you were sent here." At that moment Vegeta just snapped and yelled out, "Will you fucking leave that question and maybe even the whole issue including anything I do or want to do alone!!" Seething with anger he yelled out louder, "All I wanted to do was want some peace and quiet without any one trying to go in my business."

Bulma flared up as she heard him speak, "How dare you even think that I would do that Okay. The only goddamn reason I wanted to know is because I just wanted to help you in you business. Okay." She stood up and furiously walked up to him and peered downwards, "The only fucking reason I wanted to do that is because I have a good heart, unlike someone. I just wanted to see you happy. Okay."

Feeling her anger slip away she knew the tears would follow later. Turning around she ran off leaving the Saiyan alone to his wishes. Not bothering to see where she was going or what she was hitting she made her 100 yard dash to her room. Slamming her door and daring anyone to just come in and feel her wrath and emotions.

A couple more hours passed when she recieved a knock at her door. "I don't want company right now." She yelled out from her bed. "But ma'am I have you basket along with a note from that Saiyan man." Jumping from her bed she raced to the door, took the basket from the messenger, and slammed it in his face. Taking the note it read.

_Come to the kitchens at 12:00 tonight...._

>>>>>>>>>> So what if I changed the whole capsule thing. It's my story! Till next time. Next Chapter **=** Night 


	9. Night

Hey sorry people about not writing in forever but I did kind of forgot about my story for the last six months because I was just to busy with life (in simplicity). But now, sure I still am a pint sized 9th grader but I have grown up and lost all my maturity so I don't know what it will do to my writing so lets just see. Here the long awaited Night Chapter. 

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

  
Bulma lay there staring at her darkening ceiling. Her mind was troubled and her body tense. All this caused by those few words telling her to go to the rooftop at midnight. Suddenly a high-pitched bird song broke the depressing silence with its high-pitched melody making Bulma jump. As if waking from a dream she got up from her bed and got ready. After 30 minutes of an undead-like state she walked out of her room. She didn't really care what she was wearing, obviously showing because all she had on was an oversized white shirt covering her bra and some short-shorts. As she walked down the corridor she stopped and looked into the giant grandfather clock that was several feet higher than her. *Almost 12:00 now, * she sighed quietly and pondered some more as the great bell of the clock started its tones. With each resounding tone her excitement, fear, and all about emotions grew in a clash inside her mind. _ding_ *what the heck is he up too? * _ding_ *Why so late? * _ding_ *I hope he's all right* _ding_ Thinking back at his little out burst she grew less confident about doing such a thing. _ding_ *Why did I have to ask I could have kept on living* _ding_ *What the hell is wrong with me* _ding_ *Its all because of mother and father* _ding_ *Cooping myself with that man in this castle* _ding_ *I should be out with Yamcha right now* _ding_ Her heart thumped louder as she thought of him _ding_ *Stop tonight is for Vegeta, and whatever he might have for us* _ding_

Bulma made a frown as she neared the kitchens and found it deserted. "Vegeta...??" Looking around she found it deserted except for a single piece of paper on the counter. Walking to it, it read _Roof_ Slightly taken aback she frowned and huffed, "Ouh, This better be good Vegeta" Turning around she headed for the elevator to reach the Roof. She waited patiently as each beep came closer to the roof. As soon as she opened the door leading outside she was greeted by a giant gust of cold air. "Oh my hell" she cursed to the icy wind that had managed to push her back to the door. Grumbling miserably she crossed her arms in a vain attempt to warm up. A soft laugh came from behind her, turning around in anger and bewilderment to the cluster of trees that made up the miniature forest on the roof. Glaring at the shadow that was perched on the tree branch, she called out, "Come on Vegeta let's go inside." The shadow blurred and disappeared. Looking around, her hear beating as if it would come out of her chest entirely. "Strange garments you have there.." The soft voice drifted from behind her. Opening her mouth to object, but was cut off by a sudden surge of warmth.

Wrapping his arms around her frozen body he whispered into her ear "Is it not cold?" Holding her tight he flew to the high reaches of the largest of the trees, a somber Weeping Willow. "Vegeta" her voice warning him. As they neared he slowed down slowly drifting into its woeful branches. The cold began to wane as she nestled in his warmth. Then as the willow branches came neared she got ready to leave the inviting warmth. *Don't' think like this, what about Yamcha.* She looked into Vegeta's sad eyes *What about Vegeta....* Torn she left the solitude of his arms and landed on the branch, as close to the trunk as she could. Still a bit uneasy about being so high up she looked at Vegeta as he calmly landed cross-legged on the same branch but to where the leaves started to grow. Noticing that the wind lash was gone as the dome-shaped tree shielded both of them. Putting her legs close to her chest, she covered them with her large oversized shirt. "So what did you want to tell me?" She asked quietly as the song of the trees continued on slowly. He gave her a grunt in response and stared into her eyes. His unevering stare started to make Bulma uncomfortable as she waited for something else. After a couple of minuets she could no longer stand the serene quiet and song, and she tried again, "Vegeta." As if snapped out of a trance he broke his stare and looked into the black sky. "I..." he started but broke of. Then he yelled into the dark of the night, "Goddamnit, what is wrong with me!?!" His hand pounded on the branch making the entire tree quiver.

Vegeta didn't even want to hit the tree again just to watch her squirm. No his mind was to troubled this night. Again the silence broken, by him this time, "Do you really want to know?" Again a period of silence. Bulma nodded her head in solace. Vegeta took a deep breath and calmed him mind. "Do you know the reason here in the first place?" Bulma mad a frown and slowly shook her head after a while of thinking. *Damn woman, you must want me to suffer* "Well at first I was taken against my will as a punishment for my deeds." *"At First"* Bulma asked cocking an eyebrow and Vegeta roared in his mind at the same time. *Fool!* Recovering he said back calmly, "Yes, at first, because now I have something to amuse me and a treasure at the same time." Vegeta watched as Bulmas's eyes started to shine. "Not you, these little pods." Vegeta smiled innocently as Bulma stopped gloating and gave him a dirty look. "So anyway..." She continued.

She paused looking at him, then going to a serious note, "Why?" "Why"... He laughed hollowly and snapped a branch above him. "Why?!?!" "The way is that the people of my planet are so blinded to see what is really going on. They all think I'm a maniac..." He sighed countering the building thoughts in Bulma's head. "Ha Ha." He said dully. Finishing his thoughts after Bulma gave him a cheap smile, "They think I killed my family." Suddenly it grew quiet , even the wind had died down. Then even quieter he whispered, "You should not be asking why my dear, by who and for what." "But now is not the time, you have your why." Then without saying another word he lifted her from her perch and flew to her balcony of her room in silence. His finger glowed as they approached the door as he shot a small beam that unlocked her door. Bulma still in her silent knights arms was flown inside right above her bed. "goodnight" was the only thing she said as he flew back outside silently closing the double French doors. She had no energy in her as she fell back into her bed as she thought about all Vegeta said. One thing still bothered her the most was him saying "Don't ask why, ask who and for what..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Opening her eyes slowly she was greeted by a beaming Yamcha. "Huh" was all she could mumble. 


	10. Morning

Read and Review.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the spinning room she sat up and groggily stared at the foot of her bed where Yamcha was. Still a bit cranky she said in an evil tone "What the hell are you doing here?!?" Looking taken aback Yamcha smoothly replied, "While you where out I was informed your parents had come back and the security lifted. So I came here to you side, to be with you." He gestured to the bouquet of purple and yellow roses by the side (Its his kingdoms colors). "Um ... Okay." She replied unsteadily then said," What do you mean "out"?" "Oh" he answered sheepishly, "Your parents came about midnight tonight." Bulma's heart quickened *Oh my god, they knew I was out with Vegeta!!" But Yamcha continued to babble over her thoughts, "They said they checked on you and tried to wake you but you where dead asleep." He kept on talking about how he came about to coming to the castle but by then she stopped listening *Arrg, leave me alone ... Yes its sweet and everything but...* She stared at the still yapping Yamcha. *But no right now*

Getting up she interrupted his great story and said, "Alright alright can you go so I can get dressed." Shoving him out of her room. Then taking a calming breath she dressed to a more lady like attire to great her parents in. When she walked out of her room, her supposed to be shining knight was still waiting for her outside in the hallway asleep. Kicking him lightly she whispered, "When did you go in my room this morning?" Groaning and rubbing his head he replied, "When your parents came home." Getting up she motioned him to get up as well and they walked towards the kitchens. Yamcha was looking at her new outfit, a simple black and white checkered dress, as they neared the kitchen.

As they entered the large gourmet kitchen Bulma was greeted by her mom who was busily cooking a large breakfast feast. She also saw her dad working on their food distributor trying to add more items inside by loading it up with more pods. Then, then there was Vegeta eating on the counter a smirk on his face as he saw her come in. Both her parents were greeted with a pleading look from Bulma. But all she got back was a sympathetic look from her dad and a giant smile from her mom. As she entered the kitchen she wanted to sit by Vegeta to learn more from her last meeting. But as she was about to sit down on the counter Yamcha grabbed her arm and motioned them to sit at the table. Looking back at Vegeta and the diminishing pile of food next to him, she gave up for now and started to talk to Yamcha.

- -- --- -- - -- --- -- - -- --- -- -

Elsewhere, things were getting worse. The Alskant galaxy was almost run-down to the last galactic stand in their home planet. Giant battleships protected the Alskant all machine planet from the small fleets of assaulting saiyans. Each little cruises was about ten feet containing a saiyan fighter. It came with two holes where the Saiyan would be able to shoot from, but there cruisers where brought to this battle alone particularly because the Alskant where a technologically bound race that built giant planetships. Each megaton battleship was the size of a small moon. Bardock knew he could not compete with such a race or much less any race with such great power. Instead he had built these cruisers as the best method to destroy high-leveled races.

In each cruiser there was a fragment of a moon and a device that radiated its power to full capacity creating the full moon effect. As soon as they landed after getting through most of the large defenses they would start up the device at critical points and go into a rampage. While a third of the forces where outside destroying outer defenses the other two-thirds would gain access inside the giant megatons and wreak havoc there. This happened on all the thousands of ships that had surrounded the Alskant home.

Several hundred miles away the launchers and HQ ship floated watching the battle from afar. There the entire fleet was just outside the range of the megaton pulse lasers. All they could see was bright flashes from the giant megatons being destroyed. But still the order was given to launch more cruisers out to the battle to insure their victory. The headquarter ship was a giant replica of a turtle and the launchers giant squids whose tentacles shot out the cruisers. Inside the head of the base he leaders discussed what was going on and watched as they conquered their first galaxy and imprisoned another race.

The council was debating over a certain issue when Bardock was called up. "Bardock, how do you intend to retrieve our fighters?" a councilwoman of years questioned. "within the first hour after battle the fighters where instructed to stay in the planet. Shortly after I will send a couple launchers there to get them and to restock our fleet." They nodded their heads in approval, but another man called out, "What of the Alskant people?" Bardock replied smugly," Our troops were also to find the scientists and their family to bring with them to further our technology and ships." More approving looks. then the council moved to the next subject. Where to go next....

>>>>>>>>

Next Chapter:  
Cheater!! 


	11. Town

  
Sorry all that i haven't been around lately just to busy with everything. I hope that my new name will attract some new visitors. And i get more Reviews!! Yay!! .... ~_~' Sorry got stuck in the excitment.....

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

After breakfast Mrs. Briefs announced that they were all going to town around midday. When Bulma asked her mother why they would be and for what reason, she was answered by her mothers blank stare. Muttering she dropped the issue and went to go change. Following longingly behind her was her prince Yamcha. He was about to enter her room when Vegeta stopped him. Yamcha saw that he would not budge and it would have been quite awkward to try to pass. Glaring down he said, "May I help you?" Giving a wicked smile Vegeta swiftly crouched down and swung his foot forward in an arc. Tripping him in the process. Watching with evil glee as he fell down in a slow motion, grabbing on of the "Woman Prince's" legs and dragged him outside. Happily shutting the door in Yamcha's face Vegeta dusted his hands off and went to his room to change also. As he passed Bulma's room the door opened and Bulma asked him while he passed what had happened because she heard some noise, "Nothing, just some garbage trouble." He said satisfied.

~*~Two Hours Later~*~

When Bulma finally left her room in red pants, orange mini shirt, and a black fur coat that reached to here feet it was already past midday. Looking around she noticed the house quiet and knew that they were already outside waiting for her. Once outside she was greeted with a cold gust and her family. Her parents were by the carriages when she noticed that there were two carriages instead or the normal one. Looking around curiously trying to find where Vegeta had gotten. Finally spotting him huddled beside a tree she almost laughed at the comical situation Vegeta was in. Vegeta was outfitted with a black shirt and white shorts along with some gi's that finished his little creation. From what she could see he was freezing his ass of because of the skin that was exposed (Which was a lot) was turning into a sickly blue. Feeling a small pang of guilt and pity for him she shook it off by addressing her parents. "Your mother and I have to do some business so you and Vegeta can go on ahead. Your mother and I will just catch up later." Frowning she slowly turned her head at the very gloomy figure huddled by the trees. "Alright... Lets meet at the Recov Inn." Squinting her eyes as she thought that Vegeta was slowly sucking out the happy life of the trees she waved by worriedly to her parents. Heading for her own carriage see Vegeta wasn't moving she walked to him and almost cracked out laughing.

Vegeta was unsmiling and had a miserably/hateful look on his face as he stared back at Bulma. Smiling wickedly she said innocently, "Are you cold there?" "What in the bloody hell is wrong with your planet!?!" He muttered angrily walking past her when he saw the carpet lined interior of he carrage. "Well it is Jack Frost's Season." A guttural grunt was thrown back as a giant gust blew past. Closing he door after her, Bulma taped at the window telling the carriage to start the trek to the town. Halfway through the ride the carriage stopped and Bulma awakened slowly wiping off the trail of drool that was making itself to her pants. Opening her eyes she saw the inside empty and the door open. Yawning she stretched her arms up and went outside. Still yawning, she called out to the driver, "Wuhd hipynd." Vegeta then chose the moment and brushed past her to the driver, "And I though you couldn't get any stupider!" Huffing she followed him to see what had happened to the driver. The horses seemed to be all fine when she checked over them, but when she confronted the team driver he replied, "Ma'am, the horses aint movin' from this here spot." He gestured towards the horses, "They aint listening to I's no more!" Thinking deeply she looked around, "How far until we reach Alita?" Slightly preoccupied he mumbled, "A couple miles."

"Argg!" She yelled into the brisk sky and sat on the boulder Vegeta was leaning against. But as soon as she sat upon the boulder though, Vegeta deftly stood up and started down the road arms crossed to retain heat. Confused she hopped from her perch and ran after him, "What are you doing?" His arms still crossed he calmly replied, "If I stay anywhere near you for too long you might just get ideas." Bulma gapped and stopped moving. Making a fist he ran forward and gave him a crippling blow. Fuming she walked past him, hands on her hips. Several long painful miles later both of them entered a clearing, Bulma stopped and collapsed on the soft grass, Vegeta entered the clearing after hr noting that the princess had fallen in the grass and it would be futile to try to get her up. Still cold he glanced around and saw that everything was covered in a thin layer of frost *If I ever find that bastard Jack Frost, I'll straggle him* He went on ahead to look for some food. Turning around he followed a recent deer trail and followed it in search for water. After he found the cold stream and successfully got a couple of fishes he sat down and stared at the flowing stream,*"Hanging around these damn humans are making me weak* He stared into the sky pondering as he jumped into the sky, fist full of slimy fish. Flying headlong he thought *What the fuck is wrong with me?!* He stared at the curving brown line that curved through a valley of green *By now I would have killed something* In his anger he took one of the flopping fish and threw it against one of the ducks that were flying above him. Watching satisfied as he heard its pained cry and dropped swiftly from the sky and the formation break as their leader died. *Damnit!! Why do i feel so weak!" Still pissed he flew back to where Bulma was sleeping.

Nearing the clearing his anger dissipated away but keeping his solid charade he swooped down and landed in front of Bulma's feet. Throwing the still-alive fish at the still form successfully waking it up. Smiling evilly as Bulma saw what was touching her, nicely making her scream. "What the hell is your problem?" She screamed picking up the gasping fish. "I'm hungry." He said as a matter of fact. Vegeta then walked away and sat down and closed his eyes. Fuming she gathered a pile off logs and stared at it. Having no way to start a fire she grabbed a sharp stick from the pile. Happily stabbing Vegeta in the side "I can't make fire." She stated continuing to stab his side. Grabbing the stink angrily, "Woman, thank your lucky as your royal blood or i would have shoved this so far up you'll go blind." Glaring she pointed at his now dead fish and the pile of wood. "I can't conjure fire from the sky can i?" Grabbing the stick he straighten out his arm as he shot a beam at the pile and the pile blew up in a haze of heat and smoke. "Thank You." She stated and grabbed back her pointy stick and put the fishes on it to be fried. 

After the fishes were finished cooking and had been devoured, both of them decided to head for the town Klain instead of finishing the trek to Alati and having the change of not reaching there by dusk. Reaching the town right after dark they booked a room in one of the nearest inns . Settling in their room they noticed that the two twin beds where coated in plastic and beside them was a little case that must have contained all the essentials. Bulma began to rummage through the suitcase on her bed seemingly picking random colored pods and throwing them onto the bed, letting them poof into a colored cloud. *Crazy earthlings and their customs...* Vegeta thought as he watched her in fascination, finally seeing her finish as she closed the suitcase and put it aside. She nearly collapsed on her bed in an oddly coordinated bed and all its accessories. Taken aback as he saw the rather simple bed had transformed into a soft palette of earthen colors, not bothering to wake the now snoring girl awake he took the bag and placed it in front of him slowly peering inside.

Inside their where several pods about half the size of his finger hat were banded and numbered with several colors. On eh other side were little pouches, looking inside cautiously, as if it would explode, he saw that the pods inside where about the same color as the pouch itself. Confused he saw the rather dirty looking bed Bulma had left him. Taking a deep breath he grabbed several small pods, not wanting to touch the much larger ones. Uncertain he threw the pod against the bed. Still nervous he accidentally threw it a "little" hard. The small black pod bounced roughly against the bed and slammed against the door in a giant flash and loud explosion. "Holy Fuck!!" He said under his breath. Looking back at his hand, which was still holding much more pods, "What the hell is wrong with these things." Throwing the rest of the pods lightly to rid him of the things into the corner. Then in a giant explosion of colored clouds of smoke a large pile of brightly colored pile of blankets, pillows, and a giant brown teddy bear. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the happy smile of the bear. Turning around he sat on the foot of the bed and fell asleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I hope all of you liked it so plz plz review my story or i will have nothing to write about. 

Next Chapter:  
Game 


End file.
